Officer
OGame offers 4 officers and a commander, each available for a fee of Dark Matter. The officers are located at the Officers Recruitment located on the left menu in the bottom (in gold colour). Some players are strongly against the implementation of officers - some to the extent that they will attack relentlessly if they discover that a player is using an officer (as much as the bashing rule permits). Some anti-officer alliances have also been formed with the lone purpose of attacking officer users. Some people have even created tools to help detect officers. Though it is almost impossible to detect if someone is using any officers at all. Commander Main article: Commander : The Commander-position has established itself in modern warfare. Because of the simplified command structure, instructions can be handled faster. With Commander you are able to overview your entire empire! This allows you to develop structures that bring you one step closer to your enemy. '' : Cost: 10,000 Dark Matter per week or 100,000 Dark Matter for three months. Fleet Admiral ''The Fleet Admiral is an experienced combat war veteran and skilled war strategist. In the toughest of battles, he is able to create an overview of the situation and contact his subordinated admirals in a moments notice. The Fleet Admiral is also an accomplished computer programmer who, in an emergency situation, can gain two additional slots to control his battle fleets. The Fleet Admiral increases the maximum number of fleet slots by 2. Cost: 5,000 Dark Matter per week or 50,000 Dark Matter for three months. Engineer The Engineer is a specialist on energy management and defense capabilities. In times of peace, he increases the energy of the colonies, insuring an equal distribution of power across all the grids. In case of an enemy attack, he immediately routs all the power to all defense mechanisms, avoiding an eventual overload, which results in lower defense losses during a battle. '' The Engineer increases defense rebuild after a battle up to 85% and increases Energy by 10%. Cost: 5,000 Dark Matter per week or 50,000 Dark Matter for three months. Geologist ''The Geologist is a expert in astro-mineralogy and crystalography. He assists his teams in metallurgy and chemistry as he also takes care of the interplanetary communications optimizing the use and refining of the raw material along the empire. Utilizing state of the art equipment for surveying, the Geologist can locate optimal areas for mining, increasing mining production by 10%. '' The Geologist increases the production of Metal, Crystal and Deuterium by 10% on each planet but does not affect the base income. ''This seems to be the officer that "officer haters" are most upset over, because it offers resources for money. Cost: 12,500 Dark Matter per week or 125,000 Dark Matter for three months. Technocrat The guild of The Technocrats is composed of genius scientists, and you will find them always over the realm where all human logic would be defied. For thousands of years, no normal humans have ever cracked the code of a Technocrat. The Technocrat inspires the researchers of the empire with his presence. +2 espionage level for probes, 25% less research time. Espionage level is not affected. Cost: 10,000 Dark Matter per week or 100,000 Dark Matter for three months. See also *Resettlement *Merchant Category:Premium Service